


(love) sick

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai friends with benefits au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caretaker Jongin, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Romance, Sick Sehun, Sickfic, side chanbaek, slight chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Jongin wants to argue, say'he's notmySehun,'but he has a feeling that Junmyeon will only give him that same look he gets from Baekhyun and Chanyeol whenever he tries to insist to them that he and Sehun are not actuallytogetherin the way that many people on campus seem to think they are.They’re just friends.Who fuck sometimes."Yeah, but you wantmore, right?”Baekhyun always asks."It doesn’t matter what I want,” Jongin replies with a strained smile.“I’m sure this is all he wants.”Chanyeol frowns,“And you know that, for sure? Has he said something? Have you two ever actually talked about--”His voice lowers like he’s about to say something taboo, “--your feelings?”(No, Jongin isn’t sure, not at all. And no, Sehun hasn’t mentioned anything. And no, they’ve never talked aboutthat, but things are good, so why try to change that?)





	(love) sick

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been itching to write a new sekai fic for a while now but all the plot ideas i have right now are for like extensive fics that require a lot of thinking and planning. so i tweeted out like a day ago asking someone to give me a prompt for a, and i quote, "short & fluffy sekai fic" because i didn't want to kill my brain and my friend naz responded with "Sehun has the flu and Jongin totally wants to take care of him but how? Its usually Sehun that nurses not him" and i liked the idea bc it was short and sweet. but i guess i like to suffer and make things wayyy more complicated than they need to bc somehow i came up with this monstrosity. this is so far away from the original prompt omg im sorry naz but i hope you (and everyone else who reads this) enjoys lol

From the time Jongin first notices Sehun shivering up a storm in the cafeteria in the morning at breakfast to when he finally ushers the younger back into bed, it’s a good thirty minutes. It’s not often that Sehun gets sick, so when he does, he’s nothing but stubborn, even when his throat is so sore he can barely talk and even when his body aches so badly that he can’t even shrug off Jongin’s concerns without groaning in pain right after.

Fortunately, Jongin manages to corner Sehun when the other practically becomes dead on his feet, his fever finally catching up to him, and making his limbs heavy. It doesn’t mean he goes quietly though, mumbling a weak “I’m fine, I don’t need your help,” when Jongin drags him away towards the dorms.

And it isn’t hard convincing Junmyeon, the nurse’s student assistant, and a close friend, for some sleeping pills once Jongin explains who it’s for.

“Ah, I see,” He says with a wry smile, “Sehun can be quite headstrong sometimes, can’t he? Best of luck, Jongin. I’m sure you’ll need it.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time, it’s just the flu,” The elder adds kindly when Jongin just stands there looking worried. After all, Jongin’s never really taken care of someone sick before, he was always the one being doted on when he fell ill so now he’s a little concerned if he’s going about this the right way.

“Keep contact with others to a minimum so that he doesn’t get anyone else sick, keep his body heat up while he’s feverish, give him plenty of fluids, and make sure he gets lots of rest. He can take a mild pain medication for the body aches, but if you see his condition getting worse or if he isn’t drinking, let me know so I can send for the nurse.” Junmyeon advises, before giving Jongin a gentle smile, “But we’re talking about someone who rarely gets sick and takes good care of his body. Your Sehun should be back to normal in a few days, so don’t worry too much.”

Jongin wants to argue, say _'he's not_ my  _Sehun,'_ but he has a feeling that Junmyeon will only give him that same look he gets from Baekhyun and Chanyeol whenever he tries to insist to them that he and Sehun are not actually _together_ in the way that many people on campus seem to think they are.

They’re just friends.

Who fuck sometimes.

 _"Yeah, but you want_  more _, right?_ _”_ Baekhyun always asks.

 _"_ _It doesn’t matter what I want,_ ” Jongin replies with a strained smile. _“I’m sure this is all he wants.”_

Chanyeol frowns, _“And you know that, for sure? Has he said something? Have you two ever actually talked about--”_ His voice lowers like he’s about to say something taboo, “ _\--your feelings?”_

(No, Jongin isn’t sure, not at all. And no, Sehun hasn’t mentioned anything. And no, they’ve never talked about _that_ , but things are good, so why try to change that?)

Anyway, Sehun’s out cold now, huddled under all the blankets Jongin was able to find. He was able to successfully get the younger to down a glass of water, along with a sleeping pill, before he passed out, and Jongin hopes that’s enough for the time being.

Sehun’s still shaking like a leaf in his sleep, and he occasionally mumbles incoherently to himself, mostly about his dog Vivi, and bubble tea but Jongin’s heart wrenches in his chest when Sehun’s soft mutters suddenly turn into whimpers, his fever conjuring up some kind of nightmare that has his expression twisting and clutching the blankets tighter. Jongin eventually ends up climbing into the bed beside him, wrapping Sehun tight in his arms, just holding onto him until the younger finally settles back down.

But for the most part, Sehun just _sleeps_.

Resting.

Healing.

Jongin, on the other hand, when he’s not protecting Sehun from terrifying dreams, sits beside the other in a chair, scrolling through his phone, sometimes reaching over to readjust the blankets on Sehun’s body when the younger accidentally knocks them off or running a damp cloth on Sehun’s heated skin.

Jongin’s not at all worried about catching Sehun’s fever. It’s hard to worry about himself when Sehun’s lying there, pale and looking so small, weak. Though Sehun might not look it at first glance, he’s actually so _bright_. He goes through life with so much vigor, laughing easily and heartily and Jongin _hates_ how vulnerable Sehun looks right now, _hates_ that there isn’t much he can do but wait for the fever to break.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Jongin says as he runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair, but it’s more for his own benefit than it is for Sehun’s, who doesn’t even stir at the contact.

Jongin jumps when he hears a sudden knock on the door and he swears under his breath. He looks over at Sehun to make sure the sound didn’t disturb him and when he’s sure it hadn’t, Jongin gets up and quietly goes to see who it is.

It’s Kyungsoo, Sehun’s roommate.

“I always knock first. I learned my lesson after I used my key last time and walked in on you and Sehun fucking.” He says at Jongin’s confused look.

Jongin flushes.

“Anyways, are you guys done? I need to get my psychology book.”

“We weren’t fucking.” Jongin clarifies, “Didn’t you get my text? Sehun’s got a fever and I’m taking care of him.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I haven’t checked my messages.” He sighs, “That idiot. I knew something was off with him, his cheeks and nose were pretty red when he woke up. I told him to stay in today, but he just waved me off.” A smirk graces his lips, “I see he listened to you, though. I’m sure he couldn’t ask for better care.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo’s in the same lot as Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon; convinced that there’s something _more_ between him and Sehun, and he knows this is the elder’s lame attempt at trying to make him see that. “I had my fair share of trouble too, you know?” Jongin mumbles, annoyed. “Besides, I’m not even doing anything.”

“Not true. Because of you, he’s resting like he should be instead of suffering out there and pushing himself to exhaustion. _Plus_ , you’re keeping him company.”

“He’s asleep.” Jongin deadpans.

Kyungsoo grins, “He knows you’re there, believe me.”

“Where’s your psychology book at, so I can get it for you and you can _leave_.” Jongin glares when Kyungsoo laughs but retrieves the book when the other tells him it’s on his desk and hands it over.

“I’ll bring over some soup from the cafeteria so you can give to him later, okay?” Kyungsoo says as he grabs a hold of the textbook and Jongin nods.

“Thanks.”

After the older boy has disappeared down the corridor, Jongin softly closes the door. He turns around and looks over at Sehun, seeing only the top of his head from under the blankets. He sighs; it seems like Sehun hadn’t moved at all during his whole conversation with Kyungsoo.

He makes his way back to the chair. 

~

The day passes by slowly. Jongin works on some assignments, he scrolls through twitter and even gets up from the chair and quietly does a few stretches to pop his aching joints. But mostly, he just watches Sehun; listens to him breathe.

By midday, Sehun’s shivers have subsided some and the color is slowly returning to his cheeks. Jongin places a hand on the younger’s forehead, and even though his skin is still warm to the touch, it was definitely not as searingly hot as it was that morning. His breathing was still shaky, but mostly stable.

Kneeling on the floor by the bed, Jongin gently thumbs at Sehun’s pink cheeks and whispers, “I think you’re going to be okay, Sehunnie. Not that _you_ were worried. What would’ve happened if I didn’t drag your ass back to bed? You could’ve collapsed somewhere...” He suddenly stops himself and shakes his head, not wanting to think about the what ifs.

He sighs, “What would you do without me, Oh Sehun? You owe me, you know that, right? Don’t worry, I already have something in mind for you.” Leaning closer, his voice drops lower, “I don’t want to spoil it but it involves me and you; naked, of course…. with strawberries.”

Sehun’s lashes flutter briefly, but other than that, he doesn’t react. Jongin sits back on his heels, “We’ll talk about it later,” He tells the younger, “When you’re better again.”

There’s another knock at the door. Thinking it might be Kyungsoo with the soup, Jongin climbs to his feet.

“You don’t have to knock, Sehun and I aren’t fucking anytime soon-” Jongin starts as he pulls open the door, only to stop short when he sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun instead.

“Walking in on you guys that one time was more than enough for me, thanks,” Baekhyun jokes and Jongin groans.

“Shut up. What are you doing here? You’re gonna catch Sehun’s fever if you stay.”

Chanyeol waves him off, “It’s okay, we’ll leave in a second.” He promises. “We just wanted to make sure Sehun was okay.”

“Yeah, because he’s a friend, and I like him,” Baekhyun adds.

“I like him too,” Chanyeol agrees, nodding.

“Hmm, but do you know who likes Sehun the most? Jongin.” Baekhyun says, and there’s an evil glint in his eyes and Jongin realizes with sudden clarity that this is an ambush. “Jongin _likes_ Sehun. And the sad thing is, Sehun has no idea. He thinks that Jongin only likes him.”

“Wait, I don’t get it,” Chanyeol scratches his head in mock confusion, and this is all so blatantly rehearsed that Jongin can’t help but roll his eyes at the sheer lameness of it all.

“They think they’re just friends,” Baekhyun explains, “With benefits, of course. Which would be great, if it wasn’t _obvious_ that they both want more. Except they’re both too scared to take things further and are willing to stay stuck at just _good enough_.”

“Maybe there’s no need to take things further,” Jongin snaps, tired of it all. “Maybe things really _are_ good enough.”

Baekhyun’s expression turns sad for a moment but he sobers up when Chanyeol says, in all seriousness this time, “I’ve been friends with Sehun for years now, and he’s had a few friends with benefits before. I don’t remember _any_ of them taking care of him while he was sick. Never have any of them made Sehun as happy as you do, Jongin. He talks so highly of you. It’s not just about the sex for him, you know? He genuinely cares about you. Heck, you should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking.”

“It’s the same way you look at him,” Baekhyun tells Jongin. “You guys just need to take that next step. It’s not _that_ scary.”

“It’s really not,” Chanyeol adds, looking down at Baekhyun with a soft smile.

“Just because it worked out for you two, doesn’t mean it’ll work out for Sehun and me,” Jongin sighs, wanting nothing more than to close the door so that he doesn’t have to listen to this anymore.

Baekhyun reaches out and places a comforting hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “He loves you so much, y’know? So, you should tell him you feel the same. We’re not trying to give you a hard time, you know. We’re telling you all this because we like _you_ too. And we just want you guys to be happy.”

“Think about it,” Chanyeol adds before wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and ushering him towards the exit.

After they’ve left, Jongin collapses tiredly into his chair and his eyes lock onto Sehun’s sleeping form as Chanyeol’s last words echo in his mind. He exhales; he’s not going to think about it. Not now, anyway. It doesn’t seem fair to make decisions that concern Sehun when the latter isn’t even conscious.

It’s a pathetic excuse, he knows, but he’s too preoccupied keeping an eye on Sehun’s condition to think about something like this. Later, when he’s alone and can think a little better, he thinks as he picks up his workbook. He tries to focus on the words on the page but after he re-reads the same sentence for the fifth time and still has no idea what it said, he realizes he’s not actually paying attention.

He places his book down and looks over at Sehun, feeling something heavy settle in his chest as he does.

_Should I tell you? That I love you?_

Jongin isn’t sleeping with anyone else, and he doesn’t want to. But what if Sehun is sleeping with other people and just hasn’t said anything about it to Jongin, or anyone who’d be likely to inform him about it, like Chanyeol or Baekhyun. It’s possible that Sehun hooks up with others regularly but is just really discreet about it.  _Why, though_ _?_ A part of him nags. Because Sehun’s a pretty private person? Or maybe he’s trying to protect Jongin’s feelings?

 _No, that's stupid. Why should I care if he's seeing other people? He's not_ my  _Sehun._

He reaches over and combs his fingers through Sehun’s silky hair, “You have so many people worried, you realize that, right? Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, even Kyungsoo, they all love you, you know?”

The heaviness in his chest moves to his throat, making it difficult to speak without choking up. He swallows thickly, hand coming down to lace with Sehun’s fingers, _Do you really need one more person telling you that they love you?_

 _~_

Sehun begins to stir around three o’clock. Jongin was just seconds away from dozing off in his chair when he’s jerked fully awake by Sehun’s soft groans as he struggles weakly against the blankets cocooning him.

“Don’t move,” Jongin orders and Sehun actually listens, halting his movements and looking up at the elder in somewhat of a daze. Jongin helps maneuver the other into a seated position against the pillows before reaching for the cup of water on the bedside table and angling the straw in it towards Sehun’s lips. Sehun looks at it skeptically. “Junmyeon said you need to get plenty of fluids. Don’t make me call the nurse in here.”

Sehun sighs and places his mouth around the straw, taking a few obedient sips before leaning back against the pillows and letting his eyes slip shut. He doesn’t move and Jongin figures he must’ve fallen asleep again so he places the cup down and begins to shuffle back to his chair.

“Wait,” Sehun says, voice so soft and weak that it breaks Jongin’s heart a bit. He looks back at Sehun and watches the younger struggle to open his eyes up a crack. “Cuddle with me?”

Sehun’s always been a cuddler. Even after they had just had the roughest round of sex, Sehun would always wrap himself around Jongin’s body like a koala, seeking comfort. So this request doesn’t really come as a surprise to Jongin. He doesn’t think twice as he lowers himself onto the bed and holds Sehun against him, squeezing just a little bit tighter every time a shudder racks through the younger’s body.

It’s quiet, save for Sehun’s shallow breathing. Jongin thinks it’s dumb, but the quiet was getting to him, so he ends up asking Sehun how he feels.

“Mmm,” Sehun mumbles against his collarbone, “I feel like shit.”

“Yeah, you look like it too,” Jongin jokes, and Sehun’s lips mold into a pout.

“Don’t be mean, I’m sick.”

“Oh, so now you admit it.”

Sehun shuffles back a bit to look up at Jongin, and there’s a look of remorse in his expression, “I’m sorry, about what I said before, about not needing your help.”

“It’s okay,” Jongin reassures, “I know you can be a stubborn brat, sometimes.”

Sehun nods briefly and is silent again for a moment. “You’ve been here the whole day.” There’s no inflection in his words, meaning it’s not a question.

But Jongin still opens his mouth to say, “Yes, I have.”

Sehun’s eyes are suddenly very bright, and no, those _can’t_ be tears, it has to be Jongin’s imagination or the fever. “Thank you.” He whispers.

Jongin thumbs at Sehun’s cheeks, “Don’t thank me. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than here. But,” His lips fall into an easy smirk, “I _will_ be looking for repayment later.”

Sehun manages a small smile, “Oh really? Does it involve me and you? Naked, of course, right? Oh, and something with strawberries?”

Jongin recoils in shock, eyes wide, “How did you-?” He starts and Sehun’s smile grows.

“I might’ve not been completely unconscious the whole time like you _thought_ I was.” The other explains and before Jongin can even begin to ask what else Sehun overheard, there’s a knock at the door.

“T-That’s probably the soup,” Jongin detangles himself and stumbles out of the bed.

“How’s the patient?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as Jongin pulls open the door. He holds out a container with a pair of spoons placed on top and Jongin gingerly takes it.

“He’s awake.”

Kyungsoo hums, “That’s good.” He points towards the container, “Make sure he eats every drop. He’s gonna need all the energy he can get if he wants to get better soon.”

Jongin nods, “Thank you. Really.”

“It’s nothing.” He shrugs, “Anyway, I hope you don’t mind me crashing in your room. I got a test tomorrow and I can’t risk catching Sehun’s fever. Besides, he doesn’t need me when he has you.”

“U-Uh, yeah, go for it.”

“Thanks. Anyway, give my love to Sehun,” He waves goodbye and stalks off. Jongin proceeds back into the room and closes the door behind him.

“Was that Kyungsoo?” Sehun asks. He curled on his side, cheek pressed against the bed.

“Yeah, he brought you some soup. Do you feel up to eating?”

Sehun’s expression twists, “Not really, everything _hurts_.” He tries to push himself up on one elbow, but his arm shakes, the effort leaving him winded and he ends up falling back into place.

“Let me help,” Jongin sets the soup down and helps Sehun up again, murmuring, “It’s okay, I got you,” when Sehun groans weakly.

When he’s settled against Jongin’s chest, Sehun sniffles, “I heard you.”

“About the strawberries?” Jongin asks, rubbing soothing circles into Sehun’s back, “Like I said earlier, we’ll talk about that later when you’re feeling better.”

He feels Sehun’s head shake against his neck, “No, I meant, I heard you, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

Jongin’s hand freezes.

“Sehun-” He gasps, moving to pull back but Sehun quickly grabs his wrist, body shaking at the exertion.

“You know, Baekhyun is right. I really  _do_  love you, Jongin. So much.” Sehun says, and Jongin’s breath hitches in his throat.

The thing is, Jongin wants to believe Sehun, but he can’t help the doubts that start creeping in. After all, Sehun is still suffering from the fever, whatever he admits to in this current condition shouldn’t count.

He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he almost misses Sehun’s next words. “You know there’s no one else, right? Just you. Always.”

And fuck, his voice sounds _so_ sincere, that Jongin needs a moment. He buries his face in Sehun’s hair as the erratic beating of his own heartbeat fills his ears. “No more talking,” He says eventually, “You’re going to lose your voice. We’ll talk about it when you’re better, okay?”

Sehun nods.

Jongin lifts his head and places a sweet kiss on Sehun’s lips. And then, to dispel any doubts that Sehun may have, he adds, “Me too.”

Sehun opens his mouth, ready to reply, but immediately closes it when Jongin lifts an eyebrow in warning. Instead, Sehun smiles and leans forward for another kiss and _really_ , Jongin thinks,  _this wasn't scary at all. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were right._

**Author's Note:**

> ayyeee who wants a sequel with those strawberries lol
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
